Close Your Eyes
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: An all too familiar situation. Though with the wrong people. Miyagi has never been able to bare seeing Hiroki let down.


Close Your Eyes

"Nowaki…" Hiroshi whispered, his dark eyes strained with tears, their rims red from the amount of times he'd attempted to wipe them. It wasn't the first time he'd cried since Nowaki had been studying abroad. He couldn't help it, the house was too quiet now. Without Hiroshi realising it, the blue-haired male had managed to lodge himself in Hiroshi's mind making it seem as if he'd been there all along. Just being at home almost frightened him, knowing Nowaki wouldn't be there when he entered the door, eager and bright.

Burying his face into his hands, smothering his soft sobs into the pale skin, unnoticing as the door cracked open until a stream of light hit him and he glanced up wearily, rubbing his eyes in an excusive manner. "Professor? What are you doing here so late?" He questioned in confusion, the dark-haired male considering him for a moment with a slight snort, "I could ask you the same," He noted, nodding his head toward Hiroshi. He wasn't stupid. Of course he'd seen the tears, but admitting such a thing would probably make the brunette uncomfortable.

"You want some company?" Miyagi offered, stubbing out his cigarette and placing it in one of the many ashtrays around the Office. Though the office belonged to Hiroshi, and the male in question didn't smoke and never had, Miyagi spent more time in that office rather than his own. "That kid is driving me insane," Miyagi complained, slumping into a chair, and pouting most childishly, smiling despite himself as Hiroshi cheered up slightly.

"You shouldn't allow him to live with you if you don't like him," Hiroshi reminded him, drawing a knee tight against his chest, Miyagi shrugging. "It's not that I don't like him, more he just gets on my nerves to the point where I have to run to work to hide from him," He whined, watching Hiroshi stand. "If you're having problems, perhaps you should talk to him about them?" Hiroshi suggested, moving to leave, his body tensing as Miyagi seized his wrist and drew him back into his chest, "What about you? Who will you talk to about your problems when he isn't here?" He whispered, his lips tight against Hiroshi's ear.

"I-I can't-" Hiroshi struggled, the tears peering at the corners of his eyes, "Please-Professor," He mumbled. It felt so wrong, knowing it wasn't Nowaki with his arms around him. Miyagi sighed softly, "I want to help you," He offered helplessly. He never bore the other more than friendship-Well, he had once upon a time, but that time was over. As a friend, he wanted to do all he could to get the other to smile again. Anything to wipe those tears away. "You can't-You're not him," Hiroshi whispered, squirming slightly in his grasp, though to no avail.

"Close your eyes."

The statement caught Hiroshi off-guard, the male glancing back at Miyagi wearily, watching the male close the distance between their lips. "Close your eyes," He repeated, "And pretend it's him," He murmured, his hand cupping Hiroshi's cheek and watching with fascinated eyes as Hiroshi did what he was told. Pausing, as if unsure whether to continue or not, Miyagi pushed his doubts aside, stroking a finger gently over the others soft lips, watching as he didn't recoil, infact, he pushed into the light touch, his lips parting in the slightest while Miyagi replaced the finger with his own lips, his tongue running slickly over Hiroshi's lower lip before entering, massaging the others tongue with his own.

Hiroshi slowly lost all tenseness, his body willingly holding itself near. "Nowaki…" He whispered with need, Miyagi's eyes closing lightly, almost wishing it was his name being spoken in that needful tone. _Almost_. Catching both the male's wrists in one of his large hands, he pushed the other amongst the clutter on the desk, lifting him upon it and sliding a hand up and beneath his shirt, stroking the flesh with care and toying with an erect nipple, listening to the small groans and moans which escaped the brunette teacher.

Leaning down, he ran his tongue over the shell of Hiroshi's ear, nibbling at the lobe lightly, breathing Hiroshi's name into his ear, watching as goosebumps made themselves visible about the smooth flesh. The moments passed with ease, both pressing together in need, their naked bodies warm against each other. Lowering himself, Miyagi closed his lips around Hiroshi's hardened member, the other male moaning softly and clenching onto the desk to relieve some of the oh-so amazing tension which was added to by each movement Miyagi made.

As the Professor skilfully sucked at the length, his fingers massaging the inches he couldn't accommodate, Hiroshi neared the brink of control, his fingers threading through Miyagi's hair as the male continued his work continuously until finally, with a loud moan, Hiroshi threw his head back, crying out Nowaki's name, his chest rising and falling with soft pants as Miyagi released him, his fingers dancing over Hiroshi's cheeks, brushing the hair aside with a gentle ease.

"A-Arigatou," Hiroshi whispered, pushing himself into a sitting position, his arms sliding around Miyagi's shoulders and embracing him near. "Arigatou, Miyagi-San," He mumbled, drawing back just enough and pressing a soft kiss to Miyagi's lips then pulling back, moving to his clothing and bringing them amongst his body, pausing as he made to button his shirt, his eyes resting on the Professor, "You wrecked it!" He cried, Miyagi almost snickering as he buckled his own pants.

"Did not-" "What do you call this!?" Hiroshi protested, pointing to the missing button, Miyagi sweat dropping slightly, a grin at his lips as he lit a cigarette, "So," He answered with a smirk, laughing a little as Hiroshi launched into a rant at the male. Things would never change. No matter what, he and Hiroshi would be friends. He and Shinobu would be lovers, and as would Hiroshi and Nowaki. However, there was nothing wrong in sticking a foot over the friendship line every once in awhile.


End file.
